rugratseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuckie Finster
Charles Crandall "Chuckie" Finster, Jr. (born April 15, 1989) is an adorable male toddler. He is the best friend of Tommy Pickles. He is also friends with Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Dil. His enemies are Angelica, Susie, and Kimi. He is the third oldest of the babies after Angelica and Susie. He is two-three years old. He is easily scared but a loyal friend. Rugrats Despite his cuteness, he is scared easily, and at the first suggestion that he and the other babies should do something or go somewhere, he will always say, "Maybe this isn't such a good idea." All the same, he is still friends with Tommy, Dil, Susie and the DeVille Twins. Among his fears are the unknown, clowns, the "big kid" slide, being watched on the toilet, monsters, losing his glasses, spandex, bad things happening to him or his friends, doctors, falling over, Angelica, cats, the possibility of Spike not being Spike, cars and the "guy on the oatmeal box with the scary hat" (a parody of Quaker Oats). He is loyal and often brave, facing his fears albeit briefly to come through for his friends, whenever there's a problem, Chuckie's there to help his friends get through it emotionally. Chuckie doesn't really like misbehaving, but his friends often get him into trouble. He is very close to his father, Chas, and is usually the main target of Angelica's bullying. Chuckie is the only character who does not come from a two-parent house hold (prior to Rugrats in Paris). He is very sensitive and will pick up on and worry about any difference in his emotions or his surroundings. This, however, was not an original idea for Chuckie as seen in the episode where he first appears and talks about his mother (it is mentioned by Stu in the episode "Real or Robots?" that Chuckie's "mom and dad will pick him up in the morning"). In the Rugrats Mother's Day episode, it's revealed that Chuckie's mother, Melinda, died from an unnamed illness a few months after he was born. In the episode it is apparent that he does not remember his mother, while in previous episodes he had made scant references to things she said to him. However, in the second episode of Rugrats, Barbecue Story, while Tommy's father, Stu, starts to video tape everyone, he comes across a woman with Chuckie's father, Chas, who very much resembles Chuckie and his father. It was never confirmed that this is Chuckie's mother, but by the resemblance you could make that inference. Though, like the other babies, he cannot communicate with adults (except Angelica and Susie), since Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, he has been able to say "NO", which the adults can hear. He had congestion problems in The Smell of Success. His Oggy and the Cockroaches counterpart is Jack, both are the opposites of Oggy and Tommy. Appearance Chuckie usually wears a blue short sleeved shirt with the planet Saturn, red collar and cuffs, green shorts with light green squiggly lines, yellow ankle-length socks and red and white sneakers with untied white laces and (until Sand Ho!) diapers. He also wears his glasses. (Chuckie Loses His Glasses Was The Only Episode Without His Glasses From Chuckie v.s. The Potty, he wore beige, light blue or white bear-patterned training pants, then dark blue or white briefs afterwards. Relationships Tommy Pickles: They are best friends and when Chuckie is in trouble Tommy is always there for him unlike Tommy and the other babies he is not as adventureous but he still loves to play with him. Dil Pickles: In the movie he didn't like him very much but at the end of the movie he started to like him at the end of the movie like the other babies. When Dil just came in the first few episodes Chuckie gets annoyed when Tommy brings Dil to play but very quickly he started to care for him. Fact: Out of all of the babies the ones that cares for Dil the most are Tommy and Chuckie. Though he sometimes gets annoyed with him when he drools on the toys the toddlers are playing with. Kimi Finster: At the first season when Chuckie became a big brother he was very very protective with Kimi also at the first few episodes he somewhat got annoyed because he thinks that his parents are going to give her all of the attention. But they have a very close bond. One time Chuckie got annoyed with her because everybody loves her ideas and games. He felt left out and jealous so she helped him. Phil DeVille: Chuckie sometimes gets disgusted when Phil eats bugs, worms and dirt but they are good friends still and they care for each other. Lil DeVille: Like Phil he also gets disgusted with Lil when she eats bugs, worms and dirt she is a little less disgusting then Phil. Phil and Lil sometimes teases Chuckie (mostly Phil) but they are good friends and they still care for each other. Susie Carmicheal: Susie cares for him and she is always stopping Angelica from teasing him and his friends. Angelica Pickles: They are not very close and she teases him the most out of all the babies because he is a kind of toddler that is always worried, scared and shy. Fact: Out of all the toddler/babies, Angelica calls Chuckie a baby the least well in the beginning out the show she called him a baby more but later on he called him a baby less. All Grown Up! Since he got older, Chuckie has been wearing braces for his teeth (which is expected to be for "2.5 years", according to Chuckie's statement in the episode "Susie Sings The Blues" in All Grown Up!). He still considers Tommy his best friend. One difference is that he is not as close to his dad as he used to be (as seen in the episode "Saving Cynthia"), in All Growed Up!, He wrote "Samantha" on his book cover with his right hand in class while talking to Tommy, even though he's officially left-handed. Notable storylines for Chuckie have included his crush on Nicole Boscarelli, dropped after the first season (as seen in the episodes "Chuckie's in Love" and "It's Cupid, Stupid"), partnering with Angelica on a social-studies project ; entering the safety commissioner election against an imaginary friend, inexplicably dropped without even mentioning the final result (As seen in the episode "Izzy or Isn't He?"; and dragging in what looked like a trashed Christmas tree (As seen in the episode "The Finster Who Stole Christmas", first US tx: December 7, 2004) Also, in the episodes All Growed Up! & "Susie Sings The Blues", it is mentioned that he first had a crush on Angelica Pickles' friend, Samantha Shane. He is also the president of the audio-visual club at school, as seen in the episode "It's Karma, Dude!" Category:Babies Category:Characters Category:Finster Category:Kids Category:Protagonist Category:Toddlers Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Boys Category:Glasses Category:Red Hair Category:Orange Hair Category:All Grown Up Category:Rugrats Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Good characters Category:Rugrats Go Wild Category:2-3 Year Old Category:2 Year Old Category:3 Year Old Category:2-3